Addicted to Chaos
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: It's a second home to us – the music, the environment; it grows on you after a while. This is the only lifestyle we know, the only lifestyle we'll ever know.
1. sweet disposition

**Hello! Since Sanctuary has ended, that means it was time for me to get into another fanfic. ;) this chapter is a little taste of what you're in for in the story. The reason why it's rated M is not really because of sexual content honestly, but more so of drug and alcohol abuse. And obviously, very strong language throughout the chapters. It's a bit short, but hopefully the next one will be longer; you always hear me say that (or read me type it, rather) and it never actually happens. xD my bad. Here is the very first chapter of Addicted to Chaos: **

_It feels like we've just left, yet here we are again, back to where we started. It's a second home to us – the music, the environment; it grows on you after a while. This is the only lifestyle we know, the only lifestyle we'll ever know. We'll never change; we'll all be fucked up monsters for the rest of our lives. And why can't we be fond of change? If one of us changes, then another will, and another until our friendship eventually dies off and we'll be left with nothing. But fuck it; for now we're here to stay. A group of four teenagers, four friends, four best friends; a family – living out our lives together. We are Elijah Goldsworthy, Julia Everett, Imogen Moreno and Mark Fitzgerald. Fuck it._

The piercing, grunge sound of lurid music roared through the spacious night club, booming in each corner which was covered in late-night partiers. There was a good five, maybe six-hundred people in this club tonight, more than common. Yet it was a Friday night, which meant every slick teenager and twenty-something year old came here to get fucked backwards and upside down. Imogen and Fitz were chatting at the bar, her frail fingers raking through her delicate chestnut hair; they were drunk off their asses. Julia and Eli were at the further end of the club, Eli trying to score them some cocaine while Julia stood there anxiously. Eli wouldn't dare to do cocaine, but his girlfriend couldn't do her own dirty work and was forcing him into looking around for her – she was beginning to go through withdrawals, going fucking insane.

The partiers in the club were full of overflowing energy, soaring and dancing around on the dance floor like maniacs; like it was the last night of their life. Florescent lights of a mixture of different colours flashing in the beat of the upbeat music; blues, reds, purples, and greens.

"Here's your candy, _dear_," Eli said through clenched teeth, handing off the small baggy to his girlfriend. He didn't mind picking up for her once or twice, but it was making him run low on cash; the least she could do was pay him back for his favours he had to do for her three times a week. "Thirty dollars for that shit, Jules! Do you think you could pay me back just this once?" he whined over the heavy metal (you wouldn't call it music) echoing from the surround sound speakers. "Your hardass dealer is running me dry."

Julia smiled at him, no guilt whatsoever filling her inexpressive face. She didn't love Eli, but he was a sensational fuck so she figured he was there for her whenever she needed or wanted him to bang her brains out. They've already been friends for so long, so when she heard he had a thing for her, she couldn't exactly argue. And of course, he was there to pick up her cocaine and such when she was too lazy to do it herself – her dealer scared the fuck out of her, and she didn't know how she would even get the money to pay for the shit she needed.

She shook her head at him, snaking her tongue out to lick her finger before dipping it down into the bag of white powder. "You, my friend, will have to learn how to deal without money." She smirked at him, and polished her gums with her index finger. "I have." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm more important than _anything _you'll ever have anyway."

As she turned to walk away, Eli reached out and grabbed her shoulder – he would never go as far enough to be so rough with his girlfriend, but he about had it with her giving him an attitude all the time. He does so many things for her, to keep her happy, and she couldn't even appreciate him trying to be a good boyfriend? That was fucking bullshit, and anyone would tell you the same thing. He spun her around so she could face him. "_You _need to learn to live without_ this_ shit, you fucking coke whore!" he shouted, everyone's heads turning to him instantaneously. To both of their knowledge, the hardcore slash music had just stopped on the playlist to start at a new song, but Eli ignored the crowd of people staring at them and continued on with what he was saying. "You can walk the fuck home if you're going to act this way for the rest of the night. I don't let my girls talk to me that way; get your act together."

"What? No!" she argued. "I'm already tripping… I'll get lost."

Eli scoffed. "That's your problem."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Julia honestly didn't think what she said was such a big deal; Eli normally took her remarks as jokes anyway. What was going on with him tonight? "You know I fucking love you," she lied.

"Do you?" he questioned her lowly as he let go of her arm. "Because where I'm standing, you don't love anyone but your damn self."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Eli stared at the girl, his eyes burning into hers; his heart was beating a mile a minute – everything was going so fast that he didn't know how to react to it all. Alcohol usually made him mad at the world, but Eli's never had to think about breaking up with Julia before; they've always been so happy together. "As much as you would want that, I would never dream of it." with that, he walked away from her. Pushing and shoving his way through the crowd to approach the bar. For the first night in a while, he was planning on leaving the club early to go home and crash.

Imogen leaned up to take Fitz's lips between her own hungrily; she was so trashed that it's a good chance she wouldn't remember anything at all tomorrow. That was rare – the gang partied all the time, more than an average teenager, but only on certain occasions they had ever gotten hangovers. _Sleep all day, get fucked all night _was their motto. The group didn't know where their days were going half the time; Fitz was one mark away from failing Algebra II, and Eli's parents never saw him home anymore.

Her lips parted from Fitz's with a slight smack. She smiled at him widely. "Should we, like, go somewhere?" her words were slurred as she spoke, her vision blurring. Imogen didn't normally give herself up to Fitz this easily. In fact, they've been together since their freshman year and they've only had sex twice.

Fitz thought about it for a moment before finally shaking his head with a complacent smile. "I'm high as fuck, man," he laughed. "Your tits look fucking amazing tonight by the way, babe."

Imogen, giggling, rolled her eyes and ordered herself another shot for the night – that would make nine shots of Vodka already. The music continued to boom, making the headache Fitz had sustained even worse, his stomach churning with every blast through the speakers.

The tiny girl threw back her shot glass, letting the warm liquid trickle down her throat, a burning sensation building up pleasurably behind her ears. Before she could even get down her newest shooter, Fitz had already found himself jumping up from his seat to head to the washroom at full speed. He should have never smoked that last joint; or maybe it was those five shots of tequila that did it for him. Either way, he needed to make it to the bathroom quick, and everyone in his favourite club seemed to be getting in his way this evening.

Eli watched after Fitz as he ran with a hand clamped over his mouth; he glided himself in the other barstool beside Imogen. "He's fucked already, eh?" Imogen laughed loudly at his comment and patted his chest; she didn't know what she was actually laughing at, really. Her eardrums were beginning to plug up from the loud blast of the dance music, and the warmth of each shot she continued to down. "You are too, clearly," Eli joked with a slight nod of his head. Imogen and Eli have been the best of friends since they could ever remember. They went to Junior High together, and then proceeded to follow each other to High School. The two were the closest friends out of the group, and they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. You would think a majority of friendships that lasted this long between a guy and a girl would end up in a type of relationship at one point. But these two have never intended on dating each other; neither of them would even cave into kissing the other in a friendly way, let alone date each other. And that was a good kind of friendship to have – knowing that there was always someone there for you to depend on, for them to trust in you; no matter how badly you might fuck up, they would never leave your side.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"You didn't bring Morty, silly," she giggled, then let out a huge gasp. "I got it! I got it! Morty… like death in French!"

Slowly, Eli reached up to take the full shot glass from in front of her. She's never grown to be this corrupt, and he didn't know how he felt about her continuing to drink like this all night. It was only a little after eleven, and they've been out for no longer than an hour. "I think removing you from the public eye and getting you home to bed is a good idea…"

"But my boyfriend!" she whined, attempting to point toward the direction the bathroom was.

"…will catch a cab with _my girlfriend. _Fitz will be perfectly fine on his own." In all honesty, Fitz would probably be hunched over the toilet for the next five or so hours; he's been popping pills and drinking Vodka for an hour straight. Your stomach can only handle so much before it wants to shut down. "Come on, drunky." He held his hand out for her to take it unenthusiastically. Imogen was like a little child who didn't want to leave the playground after the sun set and night was falling upon them.

_Alcohol was like Imogen's candy. _

**That's the end! Well, not "the" end, but the end of the chapter. **

**One thing, me being a fucking dumbass, these characters will also have twitter accounts (similar to the character accounts from Sanctuary.) Those are (at) JuliaEverett (at) goldsworthy3 and (at) ImogenMoreno3. Fitz does not have one because he's a sod. That is all.**


	2. little bad girl

**Hi again! Warnings for this chapter? There will be a bit of "sexual desire" you could say? It's awkward and inappropriate, and a last minute thought to add into here. Also, there will be strong language like in every chapter to follow. **

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love._

Fitz groaned, stumbling out of the washroom to where he bumped into Julia, knocking a drink out of her hand. She was pissed; she flew herself around and smacked his chest painfully. At first, she didn't realize it was one of her best friends who was being a clumsy fuck, but some guy who was trying to get into her pants. Normally, she wouldn't give two flying fucks, but after arguing with Eli over something so stupid she just wanted to get fucked up. Eli was one of her closest friends, and even though she was only using the boy for sex she relished the insane idea of losing him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad move to step up and start being responsible; Julia has never once in her life taken a relationship seriously – she was too afraid of getting her heart smashed. Well that taught her a lesson, didn't it? She didn't think she had these feelings for Eli, but it turned out she really truly loved him more than anything else in the whole fucking universe. The only person to hurt her in this situation was herself.

"Sorry," the dark-haired girl sighed in frustration. "I didn't know it was you, Fitzy-bear."

Fitz rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "That's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll pay for another drink if it'll make you feel better."

"No need." Julia shook her head, reaching into her back pocket until she found what she wanted. "But you look a little green – you could use a boost of encouragement." She slipped the baggy out of her own jean pocket to place it into Fitz's outstretched hand slyly. The last thing the both of them needed was to be caught, underage, passing blow around the club.

Fitz examined the white powdered substance that was in the bag, his stomach still churning from so much alcohol consumption in the last hour and a half. "Is this…" Fitz scoffed, shoving the bag back over to his friend. "I can't believe you're doing cocaine!" he shouted loud enough for anyone to hear. But thankfully, the music was too loud and there was no one within their area to hear his big fucking mouth. "Do you know what the fuck this shit does to you?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "It gives you a fucking 'A' feeling, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Fitz has done plenty of drugs in his time, but he promised himself he would never try cocaine. He'd rather be bored out of his mind than homeless with no family or friends. He's heard nothing but bad things about how doing cocaine can ruin your entire life; Fitz didn't spend seventeen years building a life to do cocaine once and lose everything. Besides, wasn't that shit highly addictive? "Where's Imo and Eli? I'm going home."

"They're gone," she told him with a smug smile, offering him the baggy again. "They left me and you alone here with this. Please?"

Fitz sighed heavily, beholding the half-filled baggy again. "Oh fuck it, you only live once."

_I embrace my desire to feel the rhythm, to feel connected enough to step aside and weep like a widow to feel inspired, to fathom the power, to witness the beauty, to bathe in the fountain, to swing on the spiral of our divinity and still be a human._

xxx

Imogen trundled herself over on the bed, her entire body feeling heavy as she stretched herself out weakly. Her stomach was doing cartwheels, memories from the previous night flooding back into her cranium; for some reason, the alcohol she had consumed was controlling her, like she had no switch over her own body. She was being manipulated into drinking more and more shots until her body couldn't take any more of the pressure – that happened to Imogen a lot, but she wouldn't consider herself as an alcoholic; there were more times she was sober than not.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her tired pupils focusing on the face sleeping heavily beside her. His black charcoal hair flowed beautifully over his closed eyes, eyeliner from the previous night smudged just below his waterlines. His mouth gaped open somewhat, the warm air of his calm breath thrashing against her cool skin to raise goosebumps above the surface there.

She smiled at her best friend, watching him lie there peacefully – she was enjoying the quiet, gazing at a stunning human being who was just inches away from her. Imogen liked it this way better than the real world; there was so much hassle and chaos in the world that no one stopped to take a look at its beauty. But of course, that could be her hangover talking.

Eli groaned lowly in his sleep, his face scrunching up while he shifted lightly. "Yeah," he whispered, followed by a soft moan. "Mmm, I like that." Imogen's eyebrows rose, chuckling quietly at the same time as she carefully moved closer to him. This could make for some good blackmailing someday. She watched a satisfied grin come across his face, moaning again and again, a little louder each time. "Right there," he breathed pleasurably. Imogen couldn't wait until she spoke to Julia about this one; she would probably die laughing and tease Eli about it for the rest of their lives. _Julia Everett's boyfriend had a sex dream about her. _Imogen's eyes widened when her attention was being averted to the sheet growing over Eli's abdomen zone. That must be _some _dream you're having there, Eli.

She bit down on her lip and cleared her throat awkwardly, placing her palm flat down between her legs to try to stop the abrupt throbbing that had begun there. What the hell was this boy doing to her? Imogen has never had these feelings for Eli once in her life… has she? She felt so violated at the moment; she would never be able to look at Eli the same way now after her experience with him this morning.

Imogen closed her eyes, breathing lightly as she listened to Eli continuously let out his pleasurable sounds, the hand between her legs trembling in anticipation. Hesitantly, she brushed her fingers against the thin fabric against her body, moaning lightly.

She pictured Eli in her mind, listening to him breathe heavily beside her. What was this she was doing? Just as last night, she couldn't break herself; Imogen had no control over her body whatsoever and her own actions. Worst of all, she didn't know if this counted as cheating on her boyfriend or not. Oh God, what would she say if Fitz found out about this? Why wasn't she stopping herself?

"Imogen," Eli moaned inches away from her ear. She arched her back off of the bed, trailing her fingers down into her panties now. Bare skin against bare skin; droplets of sweat already rolled down her moist skin. Wait… was he dreaming about her? Eli was having a sex dream about his best friend who was no more than two inches away from him? "Imogen," he said a little more serious, scratchiness in his voice, causing her to dive her fingers into herself; she gasped at the touch. "What are you doing?" Eli's voice resounded beside her.

Her eyes snapped open, and she flew her hands up to rest on her chest. "Nothing." She laughed awkwardly. "Just feeling a little… a little sick is all."

Eli rolled his eyes at his best friend – it was clear to him what she was doing, but he wanted her to admit it. Imogen always came off as this 'innocent' girl when it involved sex; she would tell everyone that she couldn't get comfortable enough with her own body to do something so atrocious, but the group of four never doubted what she did when she was alone for a second. They've all been trying to get it out of her since she was about fourteen. It was when Fitz walked into her room one day, a scent of fresh sexual fluids covering her sheets when they haven't gone as far as sex just yet. "Doesn't surprise me; alcohol does that."

He threw the covers off of himself and rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone that was on the nightstand as he stood up. His phone read '_seven missed calls from JULES' _and '_15 new messages from JULES'. _After the fight they had the night before, she was probably trying to apologize to her boyfriend for what she had said. But then again, this was Julia. She was most likely attempting to reach him because she was looking for a booty call. "Fucking great," Eli muttered under his breath.

Imogen slowly sat up in bed, holding her stomach with a shaky hand. She didn't look at him. _How can you be friends with someone if every time you look at them, it makes you want them even more?_

"Something wrong?"

"No." Eli kept his eyes averted downward to his phone, scrolling through a list of unread text messages from his very upset girlfriend; the most recent message from just a few hours ago. "I'll be right back, okay? I should probably call Julia."

"Yeah…" she nodded in agreement, taking out her own phone. She needed to call Fitz and apologize for dumping him there alone last night; hopefully he got home alright by himself.

Eli stepped out into the hall, letting the phone ring until Julia picked up the call at last. She sounded terrible – she seemed like she was the worse Eli's ever heard her before, and that was coming from four years of them knowing each other. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Shitty," she replied almost immediately. She had to admit that it was good to hear Eli's voice, even though he was waking her up after her only getting less than an hour of sleep. That's what she gets for partying until six in the morning with Fitz. She would still like to know if that guy found out his car was missing yet. "Fitz is asleep next to me."

Eli's heart began to race, his hand clenched around his new Apple iPhone. Instantly, Eli had thought she cheated on him with Imogen's boyfriend – he tended to jump to conclusions often. And after the rough patch him and Julia had been going through lately, it honestly wouldn't surprise him if she wanted to fuck some other guy… or girl.

Most guys would be into his girlfriend fucking another girl, but he considered that as cheating. No matter the sex, or if it was just for a good time, you can't sleep with someone and say it isn't cheating. Someone Eli knows at Degrassi was with a girl for the longest time, and his straight girlfriend ended up having sex with another woman because she thought her boyfriend would like it. It turns out he didn't care for it at all, and broke up with the girl without the slightest hesitation. "Yeah?" he wondered. "What did you two do last night?"

"Drank, popped a couple of pills, and snorted shit. Fucking awesome at the time; not feeling so great now though."

"Obviously!" he rolled his eyes as though he thought Julia would be able to see his disgusted expression. Even after all that, she still wanted to do more and more drugs. "As long as it makes you feel good, right? It doesn't matter who you hurt, because you only care about your pathetic cocaine."

"Not true," she sighed sadly on the other end of the line. "I care about you… but I also care about partying and having a good time."

"So be normal? Party like the rest of us – alcohol may even be a little too extreme for us, but at least we're not jonesing for coke every fucking second."

"I'm not jonesing for coke."

"You're going to tell me you weren't last night?" he sneered.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Eli thought he could hear a quiet sob coming from his girlfriend. If she was fucking with him again to make him feel bad, it wasn't going to work; he was sick and tired of all of her fucking games. That's all this was to her, a game – she didn't give a fuck how her life ended up; the only thing she did care about was having a good ol' fucking time. "You don't fucking know me! I can't believe you would call me just to give me a hard time. You son of a bitch! Fuck you, Eli! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" with that, the phone line went dead, blaring a high-pitched dial tone in Eli's ear.

"Shit!" he screamed, throwing his cellphone at the wall to watch it fall back to the floor with a thud.

**They fight a lot, eh? =/ so… next chapter. Well. Next chapter will have a "24 hour" theme. That's all that will be said about that, but it would be lovely to hear your thoughts about this chapter. ;) Seriously, lack of reviews make me feel like a failure. Not really… but it saddens me.**


	3. party don't stop

**Hello. ;) Since I declared this week as writing week, I had time to update early. :D **

**Warnings for chapter 3: Alcohol and drug abuse, risky profanity, and some sexual references. **

"Ready yet, Imo?" Fitz called from the bottom of the Moreno's staircase. It was the night the whole group was waiting for: 24 hours of straight partying.

The rules of the game are simple – anyone to leave the club, or pass out during the game, loses the game. If more than one person out of the group is still standing, the competition continues until there's only one person left. That individual wins the game. Anything can be used during the game, (alcohol, kush, cocaine, etc.) you get a better advantage if you aren't the hardest partier of the group. There must be at least four persons taking part in the game for it to be acceptable.

Imogen made her way down the steps; a petite and skintight black dress tugged at her chest and thighs. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, which she only did on rare occasions. "You look stunning," Fitz breathed.

xxx

_hour one: the competition_

"I'll be in the bathroom guys, be right back," Julia excused herself with a small smile. Tonight was her only exception for not doing favours while partying – she wanted to win this competition if it killed her. _Julia Everett was the ultimate partier. _

The rest of the group sat around the table, continuing to down their drinks as they listened to the wild music sounding around them. They each remembered that they needed to take their drinks down a little slower at first if they wanted to make it through the twenty-four hours they needed for the competition. This was a college challenge that they had read about on the internet, and they had everything planned out perfectly. It was Friday night, just a few minutes after midnight when they started the game. They had until Sunday morning at midnight even until the game ended, unless there was more than one left standing. There's no way any of the four could get through this without feeling like shit that Monday after, so they decided they were skipping class to sleep over at Imogen's house that night. Each of their parents would assume they were off at school, since Imogen's dad and aunt were away for the month.

Julia soon returned from the washroom to grab a shot from the table that sat in front of Eli, sucking the glass to her gums before she could feel the warm and soft liquid trickle down her dry throat. "Alright! Who do you propose will go down first?" she took a seat next to Eli, scooting her chair closer to him. After the argument over the phone, they've still managed to make up to each other and haven't fought since – Julia vowed she would never do cocaine again when she was with Eli since it bothered him so much. Even though that was never his point, he agreed to the matter and dismissed every dumb dispute the couple has had.

"Imogen, definitely," Fitz laughed, Eli joining in with a nod in agreement. "I think it'll come down to me and Jules."

"What?" Eli scoffed back. "No way! You're insanely light weight, man."

Imogen grinned at Fitz's side, patting his back gently as she reached for another shot. "Sorry BooBear, but he's right."

"Oh, shut up." Fitz poked her side playfully, receiving a loud laugh escaping Imogen's lips. She was extremely ticklish – her boyfriend always teased her about this and hardly ever let her come up for air.

_hour two: dancing_

The upbeat party music echoed through the club, several bodies throwing themselves around carelessly; everyone hear was obviously drunk already. Why else would you ever dare to jump around and wave your hands around in the air like they were made of jelly?

Imogen had a tight grip around Julia's skinny wrist, pulling her forcefully onto the dance floor. She was only a few shots in, but she could feel the music consuming her already; it was swallowing her whole like the first big meal it has had in months. She couldn't stop the feeling within her that wanted her to get up and dance – she wanted to lose control with someone, forget about anything else in the world and just dance. Julia was objecting, though; there's no way she wanted to embarrass herself in front of so many people by shaking her ass which was already showing through her tight, see-through circus pants.

"Come on Julia, dance with me!" Imogen exclaimed cheerfully.

The two boys, who were still sitting down at the table, spoke in unison "yeah Julia, dance with her!" being that the girls were each of their girlfriend's, they wouldn't mind seeing a little girl-on-girl down on the dance floor. If they would even be able to see anything considering it was a little dark in the club tonight. What happened to their bright lights that happened to flash around the room to make your head spin? It was always a bitch trying to walk around, wasted off your ass, while there were neon colours flashing around you to distort your vision even more.

"If I dance with you, you have to do three more shots." Julia didn't count how many Imogen had already gone through, but she didn't care at the moment – she would literally do anything to get her way and win this thing. Even though it wasn't such a big deal, she still wanted to be crowned the hardest partier of the four friends to prove that she was good at something. She was honestly starting to get a little tired of being the one with the less talent out of them all. Imogen was good at drawing, Eli was an amazing writer, and Fitz… well, he's the best kisser out of them all. Even though she's never tried to kiss Imogen as an experiment, but she assumed she couldn't be any better than Fitz.

"Deal!" Imogen chirped, yanking her friend harder into the mixture of dancing bodies. She twirled Julia around twice, her giggling and actions over powering her thoughts. "You don't look like you're having too much fun."

Julia smirked at the girl full of bubbly excitement, grabbing her by the waist to thrust Imogen against herself. "That's because you're doing it wrong. Why don't we give are boys a show, eh?" but before she could get a response from one of her closest friends, Julia began to grind her hips with Imogen's, guiding her into the dance more.

Imogen has never done this kind of dancing in her life, and she's never had the thought to. Fitz wasn't much of a dancer so she normally twirled around like a little kid by herself on the floor. No other guy has ever dared to put his hands on her, either – everyone here knew Fitz; he had a repetition. If anyone were to touch his girl, he would beat them so hard, their intestines would fall out of their ass.

Eli leaned up to rest his elbows against the table, watching the girls' movement with a delighted smirk on his face. The way their bodies moved against each other's, their fingers running down the other's arms, waists, and chests, Eli almost couldn't handle it all. When Imogen reached up to tangle Julia's curled bronze hair between her fingers, he almost lost it.

They were breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies as they inched themselves closer together. Their foreheads were touching together, and Julia reached down to grab a handful of Imogen's ass. By now, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice almost the entire club had formed around them, watching with wide eyes. Every guy loved some hot, lesbionic dancing.

"That is so fucking hot," Fitz mumbled to himself. He smiled, gnawing on his bottom lip as he observed them closer.

Their chests were heaving with each breath, their legs now intertwined together, hips rotating in such a motion that it turned themselves on. Imogen's never been with a girl before, but she imagined it not being anymore better or worse than being with a guy.

As far as Eli's cheating rules went, this absolutely would not apply for that. Two very attractive women rubbing their lady-parts together as an attempt to do something to their boyfriends was working without any doubt. This night couldn't get any hotter for all four of them. But perhaps they were wrong.

Imogen's lips grasped Julia's hungrily, her tongue slipping into her mouth with no hesitation at all. Imogen was a really hard partier, but never in her life would she have thought she'd be making out with the only girl friend she had. But she was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't help herself – tonight was the night she let loose to have the time of her life.

"Oh fuck!" Fitz exclaimed happily, almost jumping up out of his seat from the excitement. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, man."

_hour six: smoking_

Julia and Fitz leaned up against the wall; they were watching out at the crowd of maniacs having more than a good time. Earlier, Fitz had talked to a few people who was also doing the challenge – they'd originally started out with eight players, and were down to five now; they've been going for almost forty-eight hours straight and they were still feeling fucking good.

The thing with having more players in your game was, it would take you way longer than twenty-four hours to complete it. You would have all this energy within you that didn't want you to stop; it was a type of adrenaline keeping you in the game. People got hostile with this; it wasn't a very great game to play since you usually finished with losing one or more of your friends. You do stupid shit when you're drunk, and lack of sleep added onto your anger level.

Fitz took a second drag from the rolled weed, passing it over to Julia who wasn't looking too good. He, Eli and Imogen were still going strong during this thing, but Julia seemed to be getting worse and worse by the hour. How much time was left anyway? Fitz lost track ages ago, but at least he knew he wouldn't be the first one to lose this competition. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Julia exhaled a cloud of the gray smoke and passed it back over to Fitz. "A little tired."

"Oh yeah? This might be it for you then."

"No way." Julia shook her head weakly. "I'm too far in now. Fifteen shots, a slutty dance with your girlfriend, puked twice, smoked two rolled spliffs, fought back the urge of doing cocaine, fucked my boyfriend in the bathroom. I can't quit."

Fitz inhaled the substance, letting the feeling of the plant engulf his lungs; it tingled pleasurably, almost making him heave a pleased sigh – he loved the feeling of this shit. Wait, what was Julia saying? Oh right, something about fucking Eli in the bathroom stall. He had to remember to congratulate Eli on that one later… after Julia was down and Imogen was nowhere near him. "Sounds like some great shit." He reached his hand over to give Julia back the pot, but she didn't respond.

Now that he started thinking about it, his mind was beginning to spin a little. His stomach was turning and he could feel the acid beginning to trail up the back of his throat. This is how he went down last time – must have a bad batch of what that shady guy on the street sold him.

Fitz glanced over to where Julia was once standing, to see her laying on the cold floor with her eyes closed.

_One down._

_hour seven: fucked_

Imogen's hand was clamped over Eli's, they were laughing hysterically at nothing, trying to catch their breath. They both knew they should be slowing down on the alcohol by now, but they couldn't help but to keep going – just like what the rules state, treat this like an ever-lasting party. It should be against everything to intentionally stop yourself in fear of doing too much, or passing out.

"Dude, I think she fucking passed out." Fitz struggled to hold up Julia's heavy, sleeping body. After she hit the floor, he had a little trouble picking her up and drag her all the way to the other end of the club. Either she was heavy as fuck, or he needed to work out some more.

Imogen giggled, and looked up at Julia's body which was hanging limp in Fitz's arms. "Maybe you should give her a ride home."

"Are you fucking crazy? I've been drinking and… no, you want me to leave and lose the game."

"We could bend the rules for this one, man. Go." Eli encouraged.

Fitz, groaning, placed Julia lazily down into the seat across from where Imogen was sitting. He could see right through their devious little plan, and he wasn't going to fall for it. And he _will _be the one to win this. Besides, Julia seemed like she would be perfectly fine for a few more hours anyway. It's not like she would know Fitz had her draped into a chair all night while the rest of them partied.

_hour twelve: half-way through _

Imogen was half falling out of her chair now, her head propped up on Eli's chest. They were almost too drunk to stand up straight, so they haven't gotten out of their seats in an hour or so, unless they had to use the restroom. Fitz was out on the dance floor, doing some kind of strange, strung-out dance with a group of guys he just met. As for Julia, she was still passed out in the chair across from Eli and Imogen with her head down on the table – she was shifting in her sleep, though; she could come back around any minute.

"How many more hours?" Imogen slurred into Eli's chest, trying to sit up straight again without feeling like she was going to throw up. Although, that might be the better option right now – if she does throw up, she would have a better chance of staying in the game. Right now, Fitz had the better chance of winning this thing.

Eli looked at his watch lazily, his vision blurred so terribly that he could hardly read how many hours that have passed on his stopwatch. "About… twelve, I think."

She whined, pressing her fingers down on Eli's lap so she could attempt sitting up again. This time, she almost succeeded, but she brought Eli down on top of her accidentally. "Whoops," she chortled. "Sorry about that."

Eli didn't complain, nor did he object to her apology. In response, he smashed his lips down onto Imogen's, catching her off guard. They say alcohol brings out the truth in people, and Eli wasn't going to keep his feelings away from his best friend anymore.

It was only recently that he developed a liking for her – years before now, he would _never _imagine himself getting together with her, now that's all he ever did imagine. Those fights with Julia… they were never her fault; he didn't care what the fuck she did with her body. It was always Eli losing his shit because he couldn't be with the girl he didn't realize he's been seeking out all this time – Imogen Moreno.

Eli released his lips from Imogen's with a smack; both of them fluttering their eyes open to stare blankly at each other. As if they could even see the other's face since they were so hammered; Imogen would be lucky enough if she knew it was Eli who kissed her and not Fitz. But she did know that, a part of her just wished it was Fitz and not Eli.

Imogen looked past Eli and over to the dance floor to see Fitz was flat on his face, passed out.

"Looks like we're the only two left in the game," Eli remarked, glancing back down at Imogen whose eyes were also closed. "One more left in the game… so I won." He smiled weakly, and let his head fall down to rest it on Imogen's chest. "I should be happy, but I feel too shitty."

**So Eli won. :D this was supposed to be a length of two chapters, but it seemed like that would be too drawn out so I cut it short. Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think happens next. It won't be something you expect. ;) …I rhymed so it must be true. **


	4. reclusion

**Writer's block fucking sucks! Anyway, Happy Easter (or Merry Easter, as preferred =P) and at least try to enjoy this chapter… humour me. xD remember to read the last a/n at the end. Weee. **

"I can't believe you've never tried tequila shots before," Eli remarked over the loud music banging through the club. This was the first time they've had the time to come out and enjoy themselves since the twenty-four hour competition. After that night, no one wanted to so much as look at a bottle of alcohol since it made them feel like shit for a week.

Fitz and Julia essentially decided to stay in at her house this evening to watch a few movies while Eli and Imogen went out – they didn't tell them, though, about the party favours they were sharing.

Imogen shrugged and looked up at Eli, staring into those beautiful eyes of his. She felt like she was the only one who remembered what happened between the two of them the night during the competition. Eli hasn't brought anything up about the kiss, so she assumed he was too drunk to know what he was doing, or couldn't remember shit from that night. Either way, she wasn't going to bring anything up and have things be extremely awkward again with them. It's better to leave things alone than to talk about your feelings and feel even more like shit. "Why don't you show me?" She inched closer to him so she didn't feel like she needed to talk so loud above the music.

Eli outstretched his arm to take Imogen's hand in his. He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth slowly, snaking out his tongue just as Imogen snatched her arm back. "Were you going to lick me? Fuck, Eli!"

"Just trust me," he laughed. Eli always thought Imogen had overreacted and made things seem worse than they were.

Cautiously, Imogen slid her hand back across the bar for Eli to grasp it again. "Merci beaucoup. Tu es tres belle."

He lifted up the salt shaker in his right hand as he licked the back of Imogen left hand. She groaned at the action, and stared down at him with a disgusted expression playing on her face. She never knew licking your friends was a special form of getting drunk. Eli then sprinkled the salt over the moist skin on the back of Imogen's soft hand where he had licked, and sat the salt shaker down carefully.

The pair was drowning in the music, letting the heavy beat engulf them up and crackle around them.

Imogen continued to watch him with narrow eyes. Maybe he's already had a little too much to drink, but she could honestly say she's never experienced this before – she was slightly frightened of what steps were to follow.

Eli picked up the shot glass – which was filled to the rim with Jose Cuervo – and suctioned his lips around the glass tightly. Tossing his head back, he let the juice flow over his tongue and burn warmly down his throat. His mind went blank now, his eyesight already blurring from the sharp sting of the alcohol. Just after he slammed the shot glass back down onto the bar, he licked the salt off Imogen's left hand; he then picked up the lemon wedge which sat in front of him and sucked it dry. The sour taste of the fruit sweetened his mouth deliciously.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, enjoying the slow burn of the alcohol, the tanginess of the salt, and the bitterness of the lemon, thinking to himself it was going to be one hell of a night. He was reveling in the strong taste of the mixture, and he placed a gentle peck on Imogen's hand where he'd just violated with salt. He could at least give her the satisfaction. "Simple," Eli spoke lowly. "Now you try."

xxx

Julia rolled over on the bed, and she wiped the back of her hand over the bottom of her nose to do away with any leftover residue. She and Fitz were over at her house having a party of their own while their other halves were out getting drunk off each of their asses. Julia truly wanted to go out clubbing with them tonight, but she needed time alone to talk to Fitz about something rather important. She just needed a little push of confidence to help her get the words out of her mouth. "Want?" she asked him, passing over the baggy to Fitz who was slouching down on the side of the bed next to her.

"That stuff makes me sick. I don't know if I want that in my system again."

"Oh, come on, Fitzybear. It's not like it'll kill you… well, probably not." She giggled heavily. "You might need it after I tell you some very fascinating gossip."

"Gossip?" he pinned his eyebrows together; he was suddenly interested in whatever she had to say. "Who you got the dirt on?"

She hopped down off of the bed and thrust herself toward the dresser that sat on the far wall of her room. A stereo sat there, where she automatically stepped over to twist the power knob; a loud beat banged from the speakers as she spun around in a few circles to the beat of the music. "It's about your girlfriend and my boyfriend sharing a little smooch-y smooch the other night." She came to a stop and let her dark, curly hair whip around her face. "After I passed out at the club, I came back around and caught a glimpse of it."

Fitz couldn't believe what Julia had been revealing to him; he always thought he could trust Imogen to never break his heart, but he must've been wrong. They've known each other for several years now, and the way she and Eli were always acting around each other… he didn't know how he couldn't see that coming. How long have they been keeping this up? A few months? A few years? Time couldn't tell. Unless he was overreacting a bit much and there was nothing to the kiss – it could have been a little friendly peck on the lips, Julia didn't give him many details about the event.

Julia bounced down onto the bed and slipped out of her jeans, exposing only her bare legs and black lace underclothing. "I'm so depressed over this whole thing, and I really think we should get back at them somehow." She didn't seem depressed; the way she was hopping and jumping around like a hyper chipmunk.

"How?" he frowned, his mind starting to wander elsewhere. If what Julia was telling him was true, he was done trusting anyone with anything anymore.

"_Kiss me_," she spoke seductively.

"What?"

"I said, 'kiss me'," Julia repeated.

xxx

_a half a dozen shots later…_

"You still owe me a 'congratulations' for winning the twenty-four hour game," Eli slurred. Nothing could bring him down tonight – he had his alcohol, his best friend, and a club that he treasured. He was happy, and he loved the fact that Julia decided to turn down his invitation tonight, he wasn't in the mood for her coke drama.

Imogen grinned, and pushed his shoulder playfully. "I don't owe you anything, jackass." She dipped her head down to round her lips around the salt that sat on the back of Eli's hand. She couldn't feel anything anymore; her insides were numb, and her thoughts had been somewhere else tonight. Imogen didn't know what it was, but alcohol was making her weak lately. Either the club was adding something extra to their drinks, or she wasn't half the partyer that she used to be. Imogen was once able to take the whole group down in her favourite "Thunderstruck drinking game"; she can't even get past the long "thunderstruck" without the inducing feeling of having her stomach ripped out of her sweep over her body. Maybe she should be like Fitz and Julia and take a break from it all before she seriously hurt herself.

"Come on." Eli gripped the skin of the bitter lemon between his ragged teeth and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "I think I deserve it," his voice was muffled from the fruit, and his eyes never left Imogen's for one second. It wasn't an invitation; he wasn't going to let her turn this offer down. She frowned, and then glanced away from him for a second. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she didn't know how okay she was with that. They both had their own significant other waiting for them at home… she couldn't go behind Fitz's back _again _to do something she would regret. But she didn't even have a choice here; it was either do what Eli said, or have him tease her about being a pussy for the rest of their friendship. "My soft, sweet lips are aching for you," he joked with a sense of heavy sarcasm lacing his voice. His mockery was overwhelming.

Before Imogen could let him speak another word, she found herself lunging forward to link her lips to Eli's, her tongue suctioning over the tart and juicy lemon. What was she getting herself into? She always asked herself this question; why the fuck couldn't she control herself around Eli? All of these feelings were flowing so goddamn quickly and she didn't know how to fucking respond. Instead of talking about it, she took her thoughts out with violent actions.

She bit down on the lemon and released her face from Eli's to toss the slice aside. She leaned toward him again, smashing her lips down to his crazily. Her conscious was telling her to stop, but she couldn't find herself to break away from the amazing taste and feel of Eli's lips on hers.

He was so imperfect already, she could only visualize what structural damage lay beneath them but still, as he kissed her, it didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to matter when she was around him; she felt safe in his arms, safe from the everything evil in the world. No harm. No feelings of sadness, or remorse. Just love.

"What are you doing?" Eli mumbled against her lips, his eyes wide open in shock as he reached up to clutch her arms. After a bit of struggle, he finally pulled her away long enough to speak. "Someone's feisty tonight." Or maybe she was entirely misinformed.

Imogen hunched down in the barstool, staring at Eli with confused eyes. He almost seemed disappointed in her… but why would he? He was the one who'd pressured her into this. "I thought… you wanted me to kiss you."

"Imogen…" he sighed. "I have a girlfriend. And you, a boyfriend."

"You and Julia don't get along!" she argued. She was wounded, pained; her mood had dropped way low in a matter of just a few seconds. She loved Fitz… but she also had these strong feelings for Eli that she didn't know how to deal with it. She shouldn't feel this way – she hated it – Imogen was so sick and tired of hurting herself like this.

"I _love _her!" his voice shot through the club, several heads turned to gaze at him for causing a riot.

Imogen blinked, glancing down at the floor of the club as she let his words repeat through her mind. He's never yelled at her that loudly and aggressive before. That struck her like a bolt of lightning, her chest tightening and a sob catching in her throat. "Then maybe I should go home." She reached for her bag and stood from the barstool.

"Don't leave." Eli grasped her arm tightly to hold her behind; he stared into her eyes apologetically.

Hesitantly, Imogen sat back down on the barstool with a frustrated sigh. She didn't understand Eli at times; they were happy and laughing for the whole night, and he practically forced her into kissing him, only to be shouted at so everyone around them could be a part of their business. But whatever, she wasn't going to let his raw attitude ruin their night out together. It was her fault anyway for caving into something she shouldn't have been doing.

_There's no way Fitz would find out about what happened tonight. _

"Good," Eli smiled faintly. He tapped the bar, motioning the bar tender to fix him another round of shots. "Let's enjoy the rest of this night as best friends. You know I love you, Immy."

"I know."

"Are you kids even old enough to be drinking?" the man interrogated from the across the bar; he crossed his arms over his chest to give them an angry expression. He was about to call the police to report underage drinking in his club. And this man could have sworn he recognized them as students at Degrassi Community School where he worked security as a second job.

Imogen and Eli exchanged a frightened glance. Time to find a new place to hit up now that they've been caught; this always transpires after the group has found a club they were finally getting used to.

**Okie dokie! So… here's the deal. There will be a (very, very) short hiatus on my stories for me to work on a new project for a bit. My school is having a writing contest in a month so it's best for me to rest for a while to make sure this writer's block passes. And it's a fanfiction contest which means the first chapter of that one will be up soon after the contest is finished. ;) That's all. Bye-bye. Oh, and be sure to check out my new one shot titled "Odyssey"; a few friends of mine have found it quite humourous. **


End file.
